1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a novel strapping for packaging and in particular to a strap which has beveled edges.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal strapping has been used for many years for packaging many items such as steel, wood, plastic cardboard and other items. Strapping is placed about the goods and at the ends of the strapping are joined or sealed while under tension so as to hold the items together. For example, strapping is used to hold steel rods or pipes and conventional strapping is formed with sharp corners or edges and when used can cut in and mar the surface of the pipe or steel rods, thus, weakening the item where it is marred by the strapping. One Japanese company may have deburred strapping with an angle of 10 degrees, but this does not give the advantages of the invention which is more effective in application.